Bethan
History Bethan Katryne McClintock, Born on March 02, 1435 at Armethwaite Priory. The priory is located between Carlisle and Penrith in England. Raised in England, she stays in close contact with the current Prioress of Armethwaite Priory, Sister Sophie. Sophie was more her mother than anyone else,loving her and protecting her from the old Prioress Agatha. Prioress Agatha's hatred of the Scottish barbarians was terrible and strong. She took great care to make sure that Bethan knew she was the daughter of one said barbarian. She had come north with Will her adopted charge who now carries her family name, to find her family. She didn't find exactly what she was looking for in the end it was so much more than she could have dreamed of. She found a sister, Bevin McClintock-Rose who told her told her about her parents and her heritage. Her father was Teàrlach McClintock and my mother was Katryne Calder of Campbell. Most important Bevin told her how much her father loved her. During the two years she lived in Dumfries, Beth worked very hard for her town and country, tirelessly some would say. Her family, home, work and Will were all she had in life until Rowan returned to Dumfries to stay. She never meant to fall in love with him but she had, Rowan Ashenheart was the keeper of her heart always. *~~Engaged to her beloved, Rowan Ashenheart McMannanan on March 10, 1457~~ *~~Married to Rowan Ashenheart on December 18, 1457 with Gods as witnesses~~ *~~Died March 9, 1459~~ Then as time changes all things, her home and world were torn apart. But in that she found even more McClintock family had gather around. They made the decision to leave Scotland and search for a new home, as Rowan would say it "som'erres soooth". Family Linage *Her grandfather is Cullen McClintock, Born September 1, 1383, Died August 17, 1436 *Her grandmother is Sinead Douglas McClintock, Born June 18,1389, Died October 20, 1414 **Married June 18, 1404 *Her granduncle is Faolan McClintock, Born December 30, 1384, Died ? *Her grandaunt is Edwyna Comyn, Born April 14, 1392, Died ? **Married September 8, 1405 *Her father is Teàrlach McClintock Born August 26, 1410, Died March 14, 1456 **Married September 12, 1405 *Her mother is Katryne Campbell of Calder, Born December 23, 1418, Died March 02, 1435 **Married in secret on Beltane, May 1, 1434 *Her father remarried on February 18, 1437 to *Elspeth MacTavish Born July 12, 1418, Died March 9, 1456, **Her Half brother is Torcuil McClintock, Born on the March 30, 1438, Died September 21, 1456 **Her half sister is Bevin McClintock Rose, Born on the March 30, 1439 ***Married Samhaim, October 31st, 1457 to Kleophas Rose ***Her neice Alys Rose, Born on Feburary 6, 1459 *Her fathers older brother Aiden McClintock, Born April 18, 1405. Died November 15, 1447 *Married on July 25th, 1426 to *Bonny Cait Rose Born June 14th, 1410 Died ? **Her cousin Rose_du_roi McClintock, born March 8, 1427 Died December 19, 1457 *Her fathers second brother Alair "Archie" McClintock, Born June 3, 1406. **Her cousin Ellebubbles McClintock. *Her fathers younger brother Lachlann McClintock, Born October 20, 1414 *Married on Imbolic, Feburary 2, 1434 *Alanna MacGregor Born March 3, 1417 **Her cousin Fretlen McClintock, born August 17, 1437 **Her cousin Zanlarrr McClintock, born January 22, 1439 ***Engaged August 15, 1458 to Calypso McCann , Born on 26 May, 1439 ****Engagement ended 10 October 1460. ***Involved with Revan_anne Denizen ****Revan_anne's daughter, Lillian Grace ***Engaged Christomas 1460. ***Married 21 April 1461. **Her cousin Derek McClintock, born July 12, 1442 **Her cousin Meredith McClintock, born April 14, 1447 *Her fathers younger sister Oonagh McClintock Born April 23, 1412, Died ? ** Her cousin Nuada_McClintock aka 'Silver' Born out of wedlock January 20, 1439 *Her foundling, William (Will) Teàrlach McClintock. His birthday is the day he was found as a newborn August 14, 1443. Bethan became his legal guardian on February 27, 1457. *Her sister Bevin also has adopted a brother: **Timtay MacTavish born May 15, 1434 Links to The McClintock Role Play Removing the veil, an oath kept Page 1 Page 2 Page 3 Page 4 Page 5 Extraneous Information The Renaissance Revels for 1458 *Voted Best Romance for "Romancing the Lyon" *Voted Best Supporting Female for her role in "Scotland in Turmoil" *Voted the best Make-up (Avatar)! Previous Posts of Some Importance *Lady Lyon, King of Arms, Lyon Court *Mentor of Dumfries, 6 terms *Mayor of Dumfries, 23 terms *Galloway Council - TM, Spokesperson, Sargent, Lady Protector